Un Encuentro Casual
by LynnMoriiko
Summary: Ino Yamanaka siempre había estado convencida de que Kiba Inuzuka sólo se había casado con ella porque estaba embarazada. Y eso quedó confirmado cuando Kiba se marchó del pueblo para perseguir el sueño de convertirse en piloto de carreras en cuanto ella perdió el niño. Ino había seguido adelante con su vida desde entonces. Se mudó a la gran ciudad y se convirtió en organizadora de b
1. Chapter 1

**Un encuentro casual**

**Ino Yamanaka siempre había estado convencida de que Kiba Inuzuka sólo se había casado con ella porque estaba embarazada. Y eso quedó confirmado cuando Kiba se marchó del pueblo para perseguir el sueño de convertirse en piloto de carreras en cuanto ella perdió el niño. Ino había seguido adelante con su vida desde entonces. Se mudó a la gran ciudad y se convirtió en organizadora de bodas, ayudando a las novias a tener el gran día que ella no pudo tener. Imagina su sorpresa cuando al mirar hacia el pasillo de la iglesia durante una ceremonia se encuentra con los ojos de su marido. ¡Un hombre del que no había vuelto a saber nada en siete años!**

CAPÍTULO 1

Ino Yamanaka miró su reloj. Todo iba como esperaba. Con cara de satisfacción, sonrió a la novia que esperaba, nerviosa, mientras le colocaba la falda del vestido para que cayera como debía. La cola estaba bien estirada, el encaje y los bordados brillantes bajo la luz de la lámpara.  
El padre de la novia se aclaró la garganta.  
-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó.  
-Dentro de un momento empezarán a tocar la marcha nupcial, ese será su pie -contestó Ino. Después de cinco años dirigiendo bodas grandes y pequeñas, estaba segura de que todo iba a salir bien.  
Hinata Hyuuga estaba radiante y Ino sitió que se le encogía el corazón, como le pasaba en casi todas las bodas al recordar la suya, una ceremonia celebrada a toda prisa en el Ayuntamiento de Tokio. Siempre había soñado con una boda de lujo, con un vestido hecho especialmente para ese día, media docena de damas de honor y un banquete con parientes y amigos que no terminase hasta el amanecer. No había tenido nada de eso. Por esa razón intentaba que para sus clientes fuera un día perfecto.  
El organista empezó a tocar la Marcha Nupcial de Lohengren. Las conocidas notas llenaron el interior de la catedral, resonando con tal fuerza como para ser escuchadas en la calle por los turistas y los vecinos. Ino sonrió, contenta.  
-Te veré aquí después de la ceremonia, Hinata -le aseguró-. Haremos las fotografías en el altar y luego iremos al banquete.  
Mientras la novia avanzaba por el pasillo de la vieja catedral, Ino observaba desde la puerta. La iglesia estaba llena hasta los topes. Hiashi Hyuuga era concejal del Ayuntamiento, patrono de la Opera y uno de los hombres más ricos de Tokio. Su única hija iba a casarse con un hombre que él consideraba adecuado, de modo que había tirado la casa por la ventana.  
Ino miró entonces al novio, que sólo tenía ojos para Hinata, y sonrió de nuevo. Aquello iba a ser perfecto. Luego miró a los invitados y se fijó en un hombre, situado en los bancos destinados a los parientes del novio, que era más alto que todos los demás. Cuando volvió la cabeza sus ojos se encontraron y, por un momento, a Ino se le paró el corazón.  
No podía ser. Le parecía como si la iglesia diera vueltas... Era una coincidencia, alguien que se parecía a Kiba. No podía estar allí. Estaba en algún otro sitio, arriesgando su vida en su Fórmula Uno, conduciendo a velocidades de vértigo.  
Estuvo a punto de acercarse a él, pero el sentido común se lo impidió. Y entonces, guiñándole un ojo, él se volvió hacia el altar.  
Ino se olvidó de todos los detalles que había que controlar para que la ceremonia y el banquete fueran un éxito. Estaba sin aliento. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo allí Kiba?  
Había fantaseado muchas veces con ese encuentro. En sus fantasías, a veces le daba tal bofetada que le volvía la cara. Otras veces, fingía no saber quién era y luego recordaba por fin, como si fuera alguien sin importancia. De vez en cuando, se atrevía a fantasear que volvía porque no podía vivir sin ella. Pero eso estaba tan lejos de la realidad que no solía dejarse llevar por un sueño tan tonto.  
Ino volvió a la antecámara, deseando no haber visto lo que había visto. Era imposible que su marido, el hombre con el que se había casado siete años atrás, el que la había abandonado dos semanas después de la boda, hubiera vuelto de repente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un encuentro casual**

**Ino Yamanaka siempre había estado convencida de que Kiba Inuzuka sólo se había casado con ella porque estaba embarazada. Y eso quedó confirmado cuando Kiba se marchó del pueblo para perseguir el sueño de convertirse en piloto de carreras en cuanto ella perdió el niño. Ino había seguido adelante con su vida desde entonces. Se mudó a la gran ciudad y se convirtió en organizadora de bodas, ayudando a las novias a tener el gran día que ella no pudo tener. Imagina su sorpresa cuando al mirar hacia el pasillo de la iglesia durante una ceremonia se encuentra con los ojos de su marido. ¡Un hombre del que no había vuelto a saber nada en siete años!**

CAPÍTULO 2

Dos horas después, Ino estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar. Estaba trabajando con la cabeza en dos sitios diferentes: por un lado, era la competente organizadora de bodas, encargándose de que todo fuera exactamente como quería su cliente. Por otro, era una mujer frustrada que no podía dejar de pensar en Kiba.  
La multitud de invitados que llenaba el club náutico de Tokio hacía imposible que pudiera parar siquiera un momento para buscar a alguien.  
Aun así, mientras controlaba el banquete, miraba a todos los hombres morenos que se cruzaban en su camino. Si había ido a la iglesia, también habría acudido al banquete.  
Y entonces ocurrió. Durante otro instante interminable, Ino y Kiba Inuzuka se miraron a los ojos. Kiba Inuzuka, el marido al que no había visto en siete años. Ni lo había visto ni había sabido nada de él. Kiba Inuzuka, el marido al que había intentado olvidar. La actividad, el gentío que había a su alrededor desaparecieron. Era como si Kiba y ella estuvieran solos en el universo.  
Por fin, Ino volvió al presente cuando su ayudante se acercó.  
-Pronto empezará el baile. ¿Crees que deberíamos apresurar a la gente para que terminen de comer?  
Roto el hechizo, Ino volvió la cabeza para mirar a Kim.  
-No, cuando empiece la música todos empezarán a levantarse. Después de un par de bailes, la pareja cortará el pastel.  
Quería volver a mirar. Quería saber qué estaba haciendo Kiba. ¿Iba a hablar con ella o se habría escapado para evitar un enfrentamiento?  
-Luego la gente empezará a marcharse, sobre todo los mayores -dijo Kim. Ino asintió, con un nudo en la garganta. No podía dejar de pensar en Kiba. Pero no podía pensar en él, tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo.  
-Yo diría que te hace falta una copa -oyó una voz familiar.  
Kiba Inuzuka estaba a su lado, con una copa de champán en la mano.  
Kim sonrió mientras se alejaba. Ino hubiera querido llamarla, pero no le salía la voz. Se quedó mirando la copa de champán, como hipnotizada.  
-Estoy trabajando y no bebo cuando trabajo -respondió, cortante. No podía mirar esos ojos oscuros que le eran tan familiares. Las escenas que había imaginado para su encuentro con Kiba se esfumaron. La realidad era que no tenía nada que decirle. Pero, con el corazón acelerado, los recuerdos se acumulaban. Recuerdos del amor que había sentido por él una vez, de la emoción que sintió porque el chico más popular de Konoha se había fijado en ella. Las airadas palabras con las que se despidieron.  
-¿Qué tal estás, Ino? -preguntó él, tomando un sorbo de champán.  
Ino observó sus labios acariciando el borde de la copa. Unos labios que una vez la habían llevado al paraíso. Y que destrozaron su vida cuando le dijo adiós.  
-Bien -contestó, mirando alrededor, buscando desesperadamente a alguien que pudiera rescatarla, intentando encontrar fuerza para marcharse. No quería estar cerca de Kiba y sus seductores labios, sus ojos de amante, su abrumador magnetismo sexual. Pero sus pies parecían clavados al suelo. Habían pasado siete años. ¿No había conseguido olvidarlo en todo ese tiempo? No lo amaba. Ni siquiera le caía bien. Pero no podía marcharse.  
Eso era lo que hacía Kiba, no ella.  
-Ah, por fin te encuentro. Naruto está buscándote -una de las damas de honor tomó a Kiba del brazo-. Es una boda preciosa, Ino. Cuando me case quiero que tú seas la organizadora-. Vamos, Kiba. Naruto y Hinata están a punto de brindar y tú tienes que dar un discurso.  
Kiba miró a Ino.  
-Te llamaré.  
-No te molestes.  
-No es molestia -replicó él. Y luego, de repente, se inclinó para besarla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un encuentro casual**

**Ino Yamanaka siempre había estado convencida de que Kiba Inuzuka sólo se había casado con ella porque estaba embarazada. Y eso quedó confirmado cuando Kiba se marchó del pueblo para perseguir el sueño de convertirse en piloto de carreras en cuanto ella perdió el niño. Ino había seguido adelante con su vida desde entonces. Se mudó a la gran ciudad y se convirtió en organizadora de bodas, ayudando a las novias a tener el gran día que ella no pudo tener. Imagina su sorpresa cuando al mirar hacia el pasillo de la iglesia durante una ceremonia se encuentra con los ojos de su marido. ¡Un hombre del que no había vuelto a saber nada en siete años!**

CAPÍTULO 3

Kiba observó a Ino darse la vuelta. Apenas recordaba que la hermana de Naruto estaba a su lado. No podía creer que se hubiera encontrado con su mujer y se le encogió el corazón al recordar cómo se despidieron siete años atrás. Entonces era tan arrogante, tan joven, tan idiota... Su mundo había sido como una montaña rusa durante meses... desde que Ino y él se hicieron novios. ¿Cómo iba a saber lo que les deparaba el futuro?  
-Oye -sonrió Naruko-. No sabía que conocieras a la organizadora. Y muy bien, según parece.  
-Nos conocimos en el instituto -contestó él, que no quería contarle sus intimidades a nadie-. Venga, vamos a brindar con los novios.  
-Naruto está encantado de que hayas podido venir a Tokio para la boda -dijo Naruko, mientras se acercaban a la mesa-. Convenció a Hinata para casarse cuando no fuera temporada de carreras, pero sabe que deberías estar entrenando.  
-No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo -sonrió Kiba, mirando por encima del hombro. Ino había desaparecido, pero ahora sabía el nombre de su empresa. Le había preguntado a Naruto en cuanto la vio y la encontraría sin ningún problema.  
Que estuviera allí lo había sorprendido, como lo había sorprendido que tuviera un negocio propio. ¿Desde cuándo vivía en Tokio? No sabía que se hubiera ido de Konoha... Aunque él no mantenía relaciones con nadie del pueblo. Cuando se marchó, no volvió a mirar atrás. Sus padres no le habían perdonado. Y, aparentemente, Ino tampoco.  
Y había llegado la hora de arreglar las cosas. Si podían arreglarse.  
Pero la boda de su amigo Naruto no era sitio para hacerlo. La buscaría más tarde, la llevaría a cenar. Hablarían del asunto como dos adultos.  
Cuando los novios se marcharon, entre mucha fanfarria, un par de horas después, Kiba buscó a Ino con la mirada. Pero no podía encontrarla entre tanta gente. Se había escapado. ¿Eso era lo que hacía una esposa?  
Seguía siendo su esposa, ¿no? ¿O se habría divorciado durante los últimos siete años? ¿Podía hacer eso sin su consentimiento? No había vuelto a saber nada de ella. No había contestado a sus cartas. Ni una tarjeta de Navidad, ni una felicitación de cumpleaños... Ninguna demanda de pensión.  
Él ingresaba dinero en la cuenta conjunta todos los meses. Y ella nunca dijo si la cantidad le parecía suficiente. Cuando empezó a ganar carreras, empezó a llegar dinero. Y Kiba lo compartió con Ino. Seguramente, ella lo había usado para abrir su negocio...  
Él no era un romántico. Normalmente, evitaba las bodas como la peste. ¿Por qué se habría metido Ino en ese negocio precisamente? Ellos no habían tenido una boda romántica... En realidad, pensó, su boda había sido casi la firma de un acuerdo amistoso. Recordaba que, mientras firmaban los papeles, él estaba mirando el aparcamiento por la ventana del Ayuntamiento. Sólo sus amigos íntimos, Yoshiki y Naomi, estuvieron a su lado ese día. Ni parientes ni amigos. Ni tarta. Ni banquete. Una porquería de boda, en realidad.  
Pero él había hecho lo que creía que debía hacer.  
Ino iba a tener un hijo suyo. Por eso se casó con ella.  
Y ahora quería hablar con su mujer. Si pensaba que iba a escaparse no lo conocía bien. Pero iba a conocerlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un encuentro casual**

**Ino Yamanaka siempre había estado convencida de que Kiba Inuzuka sólo se había casado con ella porque estaba embarazada. Y eso quedó confirmado cuando Kiba se marchó del pueblo para perseguir el sueño de convertirse en piloto de carreras en cuanto ella perdió el niño. Ino había seguido adelante con su vida desde entonces. Se mudó a la gran ciudad y se convirtió en organizadora de bodas, ayudando a las novias a tener el gran día que ella no pudo tener. Imagina su sorpresa cuando al mirar hacia el pasillo de la iglesia durante una ceremonia se encuentra con los ojos de su marido. ¡Un hombre del que no había vuelto a saber nada en siete años!**

CAPÍTULO 4

Ino sabía que la visita de Kiba sería inevitable. Pero verlo en la boda no la había preparado para aquel beso. ¿Por qué la había besado? Esa pregunta había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza desde que los labios de su marido rozaron los suyos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a actuar como si hubiera algo entre ellos? ¿Cómo se atrevía a despertar recuerdos que estaban mejor enterrados? El beso se había quedado grabado en su mente y ella deseaba que no fuera así. ¡No quería saber nada de Kiba Inuzuka!

Pero desde que lo vio en la ceremonia sabía que querría hablar con ella. Y cuando sonó el teléfono el lunes alrededor de las diez, estaba resignada a lo inevitable.

-Te invito a comer -dijo Kiba, sin más preámbulo.

-Estoy ocupada.

-No lo estás. Intentas evitarme.

-Ah, ¿Cómo me has evitado tú a mí durante los últimos siete años? -preguntó ella, con su voz más dulce. Pero le sudaban las manos de los nervios. Quería gritarle por lo que le había hecho. Pero una parte de ella quería oír lo que Kiba tenía que decir, saber qué había sido de su vida. Durante unos días, unos días maravillosos, Ino había pensado que compartiría esa vida con él.

Pero nunca más volvería a dejarse engañar por los halagos de un hombre. Tenía los pies en la tierra y jamás volvería a abrirle su corazón a nadie que pudiera rompérselo.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-El momento de hablar pasó hace años. ¿Para qué me llamas? ¿Quieres algo? -preguntó Ino, negándose a pensar en el beso.

-Quiero verte -contestó él, en voz baja, seductora.

Ino recordó cuánto le gustaba su voz cuando era una niña. ¿No había aprendido nada desde entonces?

-No hay ninguna razón para que nos veamos.

-Eres mi mujer, esa es razón suficiente.

Ella respiró profundamente, deseando que su corazón latiese a ritmo normal.

-Muy bien, entonces comeremos juntos. Pero no será una comida larga, tengo muchísimo trabajo. Agosto es un mes importante para las bodas y tengo que coordinar siete más antes de que termine.

-Como invitado, debo decir que la boda de Naruto y Hinata me pareció perfecta.

-Mientras los novios piensen lo mismo... eso es lo importante -Ino no pudo evitar sentir cierta punzada de orgullo. Si se quedaba en Tokio el tiempo suficiente descubriría que su esposa, que entonces era una adolescente, se había convertido en una mujer de negocios muy competente. Una mujer que no lo necesitaba para nada.

¿Saber eso representaría algo? No para su matrimonio, eso había terminado mucho tiempo atrás.

-Iré a buscarte a la una -dijo él, antes de colgar.

Ino se echó hacia atrás en la silla, jugando con el lapicero. Tres horas hasta la una. ¿Podría prepararse en tres horas? Debía mostrarse tranquila, segura de sí misma. Podía hacerlo. Y luego le diría adiós y desaparecería durante otros siete años. O más.

Aquella vez, sabía lo que debía esperar. Kiba no era un hombre de palabra, no era capaz de comprometerse con nadie. Kiba Inuzuka vivía para sí mismo. Y nadie sabía eso mejor que ella.

Por un segundo decidió fantasear... quizá iba a pedirle que fuera con él al circuito de Fórmula Uno. Ino se echó a reír. Eso no iba a pasar.

Pero, ¿para qué querría verla? ¿Para hablar de los viejos tiempos? ¿O para dar por terminada aquella farsa de matrimonio?


	5. Chapter 5

**Un encuentro casual**

**Ino Yamanaka siempre había estado convencida de que Kiba Inuzuka sólo se había casado con ella porque estaba embarazada. Y eso quedó confirmado cuando Kiba se marchó del pueblo para perseguir el sueño de convertirse en piloto de carreras en cuanto ella perdió el niño. Ino había seguido adelante con su vida desde entonces. Se mudó a la gran ciudad y se convirtió en organizadora de bodas, ayudando a las novias a tener el gran día que ella no pudo tener. Imagina su sorpresa cuando al mirar hacia el pasillo de la iglesia durante una ceremonia se encuentra con los ojos de su marido. ¡Un hombre del que no había vuelto a saber nada en siete años!**

CAPÍTULO 5

Ino estaba delante de su oficina cuando Kiba apareció. Por el brillo de sus ojos, se preguntó si había sido un error esperar fuera. El propósito había sido separar su vida presente de su vida pasada en lo posible. No quería que Kiba entrase en su oficina.

Pero él no podía pensar que estaba deseando verlo. Si era así, le haría ver que estaba equivocado.

-Ino -murmuró él, inclinándose para besarla.

El primer beso la había pillado por sorpresa. Pero aquella vez, Ino estaba preparada y se apartó.

-Kiba -murmuró, en tono de advertencia.

Él sonrió, con esa sonrisa que, años antes, hacía que se le parase el corazón. Y, maldita sea, seguía haciéndolo.

Ino miró el taxi, parado frente a su oficina.

-¿Está esperando?

-Depende de dónde quieras comer.

-Podemos ir al muelle -contestó ella. Le encantaba el pescado. Al menos, comería algo de su gusto.

-Entonces, vamos al muelle.

Una vez dentro del taxi, Ino se pegó a la ventanilla, tan lejos de él como le era posible.

-Estás guapa -dijo Kiba, mirando el traje violeta pálido que llevaba... y las piernas que dejaba ver la falda corta.

Ino no podía devolver el cumplido. No se atrevía a mirarlo.

Kiba levantó una mano para rozar su cara con los dedos y ella se apartó.

-Déjame en paz. No soy una de esas fans, fascinadas por los pilotos de carreras.

-No, pero eres mi mujer.

-¿La boda de Naruto y Hinata te ha recordado ese pequeño detalle?

-Lo he sabido siempre. ¿Cuándo te mudaste a Tokio?

-Hace años.

-Pero no me has escrito -dijo él, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Y tú a mí sí? -replicó Ino, sarcástica.

Kiba asintió.

-Muchas veces.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, sorprendida. ¿Le había escrito?

-Nunca he recibido una carta tuya.

-Ino, yo no habría desaparecido sin escribir… a pesar de que esas fueron tus órdenes. Te escribí cada semana cuando empecé en el circuito y como no contestabas, dejé de hacerlo. Dijiste que me fuera y que no volviera nunca más. Y empecé a darme cuenta de que lo habías dicho de verdad. Últimamente, sólo te enviaba una tarjeta por Navidad y otra por tu cumpleaños. Pero estaba claro que tú no querías saber nada de mí.

Ino no podía creerlo.

-No volví a saber de ti. Nunca. Ni siquiera al principio. ¿Tú sabes cuánto me dolió eso? Perdí el niño y tú te fuiste... todo en la misma semana. Me quedé desolada. No sabía qué hacer, no tenía a nadie en quien confiar. Nadie. Incluso me pregunté si podría seguir viviendo. ¡Jamás volví a saber nada de ti, Kiba!

Él apretó los dientes.

-Te escribí, Ino. ¿Qué ha pasado con mis cartas?

-No tengo ni idea -Ino se volvió para mirar por la ventanilla mientras se acercaban al muelle-. Pero ya da igual. Nada de lo que pudieras decir habría cambiado las cosas. Te fuiste, yo estaba sola... sola y muerta de pena. Tú conseguiste la vida que querías. ¿Para qué has vuelto?


	6. Chapter 6

**Un encuentro casual**

**Ino Yamanaka siempre había estado convencida de que Kiba Inuzuka sólo se había casado con ella porque estaba embarazada. Y eso quedó confirmado cuando Kiba se marchó del pueblo para perseguir el sueño de convertirse en piloto de carreras en cuanto ella perdió el niño. Ino había seguido adelante con su vida desde entonces. Se mudó a la gran ciudad y se convirtió en organizadora de bodas, ayudando a las novias a tener el gran día que ella no pudo tener. Imagina su sorpresa cuando al mirar hacia el pasillo de la iglesia durante una ceremonia se encuentra con los ojos de su marido. ¡Un hombre del que no había vuelto a saber nada en siete años!**

CAPÍTULO 6

¿Para qué había vuelto? Kiba podría darle una razón muy sólida, pero ¿la aceptaría ella? Hasta aquel momento pensaba que su encuentro en la boda había sido pura casualidad. Y lo había sido. Pero la próxima parada estaba cuidadosamente estudiada: Konoha.

Pero ya no podía ir allí. No hasta que las cosas estuviesen claras entre los dos.

Le había sorprendido su revelación, que la había dejado muerta de pena. Pensaba que Ino compartía con él el alivio al perder el niño. ¿No había dicho el médico que un aborto espontáneo era cosa de la naturaleza? No podían hacer nada, no podrían haber salvado la vida de su hijo. Eran demasiado jóvenes para casarse, demasiado jóvenes para ser padres. Ella tenía diecinueve años. Él no había cumplido los veintiuno.

El taxi se detuvo unos minutos después.

Kiba pagó al taxista y sujetó la puerta mientras Ino se deslizaba por el asiento, su falda levantándose un poco... Kiba tragó saliva. Ino seguía teniendo una piel de seda y tuvo que apretar los puños, mirando hacia otro lado. Recordaba cada día que había pasado con Ino. Estaban locos el uno por el otro y entonces no podía apartar sus manos de ella. Su piel era tan suave, tan delicada. Su pelo se deslizaba entre sus dedos como si fuera seda. A Ino le gustaba que la tocase tanto como a él.

Mucho tiempo atrás. Una vida entera.

Ahora eran mayores. Se habían separado. ¿Quedaba algo entre ellos?

Le llegaba la brisa del mar, con su olor a sal. Al fondo podía oír los roncos ladridos de las famosas morsas de Tokio. El sol hacía brillar la bahía como si fuera una joya. Kiba respiró profundamente, preguntándose por qué se molestaba en intentarlo.

Ino lo miró.

-El restaurante que me gusta no es un sitio típico. Pero la comida es estupenda.

-Vamos donde tú quieras.

Unos minutos después estaban sentados frente a un enorme ventanal, con una espectacular panorámica de la bahía. Cuando el camarero tomó nota, Kiba intentó sonreír.

-Éramos demasiado jóvenes.

-Éramos jóvenes, pero ¿demasiado? ¿Por qué?

-Ino, tú acababas de terminar el bachiller...

-Y tú sólo querías dedicarte a las carreras de coches.

Kiba asintió.

-¿Qué querías tú?

Curioso, nunca le había preguntado eso. Sencillamente, pensó que quería lo mismo que él.

-Te quería a ti -rió Ino-. Tienes razón, éramos demasiado jóvenes. ¿Cómo podía pensar que lo único que quería de la vida era a ti? -añadió, con doloroso desdén.

-Tú siempre supiste que quería dedicarme a las carreras. Tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo grande...

-Y la rechazaste cuando nos casamos -dijo Ino.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Me casé contigo por el niño.

Al ver su expresión, Kiba supo que había cometido un error táctico.

-Gracias por confirmar lo que siempre había sospechado. Si no hubiera estado embarazada, no nos habríamos casado -dijo Ino, mirando por la ventana.  
Kiba sospechaba que no estaba viendo la bahía, sino Konoha, años atrás.

-Cuando perdiste el niño, supe que tenía que irme. Era una oportunidad única y tenía que aprovecharla. ¿Querías que me quedara en el pueblo y fuera beterinario como mi padre?

-Al menos así habría sabido que estabas vivo -replicó ella, volviéndose para mirarlo.

Kiba pensó entonces que quizá había alguna esperanza.

-¿Estabas preocupada por mí?


End file.
